


How We End

by 04whitever04



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Flashbacks, It gets better before it gets worse, Longing, Or is it it gets worse before it gets better then gets even worse(er), Rewind - Freeform, The End, Then it just is, where do we go from here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-25 13:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20725136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/04whitever04/pseuds/04whitever04
Summary: Summary: How did we get here? How do we fix this? How do we move on? Waverly and Nicole have a few questions to answer. (Or: a look at their relationship - sadness, patience, love, anger, heartbreak, happiest, life and everything that comes with it).





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fic, but I have this story stuck in my head that is crying to get out! I know my writing will not be amazing, but I hope the story line and everything that comes along will be good enough to entertain you.

**Prologue**

_Three months later_…

She stood in the middle of the dusty, gravel road. Her hair wrapping around her face as the wind blows against her back. Brushing the hair away, Waverly looks down the road. She couldn’t help but keep staring. She’s actually doing this.

She’s dreamed of this moment. Never believed it would come true. But dreamed and dreamed! It is actually happening.

Waverly shook her head. It’s just right there. One more step.

After taking a few breathes in.

Out.

In.

Out.

Waverly closed her eyes, and slowly opened her eyes again.

The _come again soon_ sign is still there. She’s been standing in front of it for the last five minutes.

She’s about to cross that point.

Dreaming about stepping outside of the Ghost River Triangle, and seeing the world beyond the small town behind her, Waverly was about to do it. For real.

Gus had done it. Wynonna has done it. Several times. Nicole - she came from the outside world!

Everyone has left. Left Waverly. Left Ghost River. Not Waverly.

But that’s about to change.

Just one step, and she too would be able to say she’s left Purgatory.

She has her jeep packed, bags of clothes, even more bags of books and travel guides. She has maps, snacks, music galore. All the water she could bring with her.

She’s ready. She’s been ready. Waverly needs this. Wants-craves-this.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Waverly lifts her right boot from the dirt road, and stretches forward. She placed both her feet on the other side, the invisible line that Waverly knows is there - the line she has never crossed for herself.

She glances to her left, then her right. The grass looks the same, same green, the sky isn’t any bluer. But that doesn’t matter. Waverly’s face lights up, her smile stretching from ear to ear. She lets out a small cheerful squeak as she spins herself in her spot - her arms swing out as she swirls around for a few moments. She’s taking in all she can.

The other side of the Triangle!

She did it. She actually _fucking_ did it!

She kept spinning until she almost made herself dizzy, and couldn’t keep her legs balanced. Her hands brush her hair out of her face, removing a few straggling strands out of her lip gloss.

That’s when she sees it.

She’s now facing her jeep on the opposite side of the _goodbye, see you later_ sign. She spots through her windshield all the bags piled up in the back of her jeep - the books she’s collected over the years of all the ancient languages, ruins, and cultures she’s wanted to see with her own eyes, feel with her own fingertips, and taste every cuisine she could put on her _dinner for one_ table.

But beyond that. Beyond the jeep holding her most precious dreams.

She looks down the road. The direction she knows the most. The very start of it all. The very end of this road. The road that leads back to ---

Waverly feels her throat tighten.

Back to Purgatory.

Back to the station where she just said goodbye that morning to Jeremy, Dolls, and other friends she’s known all her life.

Back to the bar, Shorty’s, where Doc runs things now, after Waverly spent her entire teenage and adult life with Shorty, Gus, and Curtis.

Back to all those memories. The town. The people

Back to the Homestead, that was not a home for her childhood, but became her new home because of --

Back to Wynonna. Wynonna.

Her big sister. Her best friend!

Back to Wynonna’s best friend. Back to her.

The road that stretches back to Nicole. Who’s still probably standing in the middle of the Homestead long drive. Who’s still probably looking this way, looking towards the end of town, keeping her eyes down the road. Back to Waverly and her direction.

_"Waverly."_

Waverly can still hear Nicole’s voice. Calling her name.

She closes her eyes, swallowing thickly. Waverly’s doing it. Really leaving. Actually leaving. All of this, and everyone and everything behind. It has come down to this. After everything. She’s leaving it all behind.

No one believed her when she said she was leaving. Everyone said,_ oh no you’re not_ or _but why, you’ll be back, right?_ Everyone knew about how much Waverly wanted to travel, but never got anywhere. She began to feel like George from It’s a Wonderful Life. Dreams and dreams. Making plans. Filling out all the paper work. Buying the tickets. But never reaching the destination.

Waverly needed to get out from under the thumb of Purgatory. The weight of being _the nicest person in town_, the pressure to be _miss perfect_, the pain she put on herself for putting others first, never thinking of herself, the guilt she now feels for _finally_ doing something for herself and leaving Wynonna behind.

Wynonna threw a fit. Wynonna took it the worst. It broke her. Wynonna couldn’t look at her, look even remotely in her direction at first. If she did, Wynonna would start getting upset and saying how much it hurts for her sister to leave. Waverly knows Wynonna doesn’t mean to add so much guilt, she knows she’s also being hypocritical, she knows all these things. But Wynonna couldn’t believe her sister was about to leave and never return.

They had just gotten everything back together again. Almost.

Yet. Waverly was still ready.

What surprised Waverly the most about announcing her departure, wasn’t necessarily her sister’s reaction, but Nicole’s.

Nicole sat silently. Blinking and glancing around the room. Then back to Waverly. She made sure she was paying attention, but Waverly could understand the reason Nicole was glancing around the room was so Waverly couldn’t see the tears welling up. Nicole’s first words to her, of course, were _are you sure?_ With Waverly’s nod and an unwavering yes. Nicole swallowed a large lump in her throat and said _if this is what you need, then it’s what you have to do._

_"Waverly."_

Nicole’s voice still echoes in Waverly’s mind. And heart.

It is what she needs. This is what she wants. Waverly’s been waiting for so long. She knows what’s out there, but she has to live it.

She’s ready.

Walking back to the driver’s side of her jeep, Waverly pulls herself up and in. Buckling for safety, strapping in for the ride of her life, she turns the car on and pushes down on the gas pedal.

She doesn’t look back.


	2. Chapter One: Into the Garden (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened three months ago (it's just the beginning...)...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will have a lot (a lot, a lot) of time jumps and flashbacks. I will try not to confuse you - just letting you know. There's lots of twists and turns so get ready for this ride!

**Chapter One: Into the Garden (Part 1)**

_ “Waverly!” Wynonna called out. She felt immobilized, frozen in place. _

_ The vine that wrapped itself tightly around the young angel pulled Waverly further up the stairs, “Tell Nicole--” the younger sister tried to cry out before disappearing behind the doors of the Garden. _

_ “You tell her.” Wynonna pleaded. _

_ “Wynonna!” _

_ “Waverly!” _

“Come on!” Two weeks. Two  _ fucking  _ weeks. Nicole can’t believe it’s been that long, since it felt so much longer. Nicole couldn't breathe these last two weeks, couldn’t sleep, couldn’t eat, couldn’t even think.

Waverly has been missing inside the the Garden for two! weeks! Nicole paces back and forth in the Sheriff - BBD office. Nicole has made a lot of changes to the police station since taking position as sheriff. One of which began to call the two units housed in the station as one unit. Since the town knew there was an increase in violence - assuming from the ‘gangs’ that run things north of town - it is no wonder people were not surprised there was a (not-so-secret anymore) division in the station dedicated to “gang” violence. Even though Nicole took pride in the new changes, she couldn’t help but being so pissed at the Black Badge Division’s lack of progress on getting into the Garden to save Waverly.

When Wynonna broke the news to her, Nicole nearly collapsed on the cold hard concrete floor. Although physically and mentally exhausted, Nicole kept herself up right, because as much of a struggle it was to keep her legs from buckling from underneath her, there was still a presence of a threat in the room. Nicole recalls the moment her world was turned upside down.

_ Nicole jolted awake. Hot sweat ran over her skin, trickling down her neck, as she gasped and began looking around frantically, taking in her new surroundings. She didn’t recognize the foreign walls, but she did recognize the familiar tug on her wrists and ache in her shoulders as she looked down and began to notice her arms were twisted behind her with her wrists tied behind the back of the chair with thick braided rope. Glancing back up, dazed, Nicole noticed her friends Jeremy and Robin were still unconscious with their heads rolled to one side, leaning toward each other, in a similar fashion she found herself. With another quick glance around the room, she noticed three things - one, Waverly is not here, two, Wynonna isn’t either, and three -- _

_ Closing her eyes, straining to hear if any noise coming from the other side of the door, any noise that indicated footsteps coming closer, or voices nearby, or possibly a cry from Waverly or Wynonna for help, just anything in other room. Noticing how quiet things were, Nicole began calling out to Jeremy and Robin in a harsh whisper, calling their name to see if they’ll wake up. Without any progress on waking the couple, she began working on the restraints. _

_ Nicole’s third and final survey of the room was that whoever brought them in here, in this particular room, this was a tool room - which means, Nicole could possibly find something of use. Either should wiggle herself free from the ropes, or maybe - Nicole began rocking the chair, back and forth. Pushing and pulling, Nicole began to see her chair’s legs lift in the air, first the front as she leaned back, then the back legs as she leaned forward. Until finally, able to push off on a hard backward rock, she fell backwards on joined hands, ultimately breaking her wrist or dislocating her shoulder, of which she couldn’t tell at the moment as the pain shocked through her body. She gasped and held her breath as she focused all her energy not on the pain but getting her body to move. She adjusted her wrist and began twisting and pulling until finally her left hand pulled free from the restraints. _

_ Untying her legs from the chair with a few quiet grunts as she noticed her left wrist began to swell. Broken or heavily bruised wrist it is then. Nicole pushed herself up off the floor and looked around on the shelving for anything useful. Going through some of the boxes as quickly and quietly as possible, she neither wanted whoever outside that door to hear her, nor did she want to wake the boys until she was ready, not wanting the pair to accidently panic and call for help while their backs where to Nicole. _

_ A few rolls of cable in box, empty oil cans in another, Nicole began scrambling to find anything that could be used as a weapon. Finally, she spun around and pulled another box down. It was heavier than the last two, and she noticed a stack of steel pipes about 14 inches long and a long black heavy-duty pipe wrench. “These will do,” Nicole commented under her breath. _

_ Scooting the box across the floor nearer the boys before Nicole tipped toed to the door. She leaned herself against the door, pushing her ear against the cool door, Nicole couldn’t feel any vibrations or hear anything past the hum of the vent above her shoulder. Trying the handle, she was very surprised to find it unlocked. Holding her breath, she let go of the handle and walked backwards to the boys. Kneeling between the two, she began shaking them. “Hey, Jeremy, Robin wake up,” she whispered as she shook them. Remembering to keep them quiet, Nicole covered their mouths, as the boys jerked awake, gasping with wide eyes. “It’s me. Shh. You have to be quiet. I can get us out of here.” Making sure the boys wouldn’t shout, Nicole uncovered their mouths and began untying Jeremy then Robin. “Here, you two use these.” She handed them two pipes each, Nicole took for herself the pipe wrench. With her wrist hurting, she could probably only swing the wrench with one hand, may be able to use it like a club or baseball bat. _

_ “Know where we are?” Nicole asked the couple. Robin and Jeremy couldn’t recall how they got here or what had happened. _

_ “I just remember being back at Homestead. You?” Jeremy asked, his voice low. Nicole and Robin shook their heads, indicating that’s all they knew, as well. _

_ “No. The door is unlocked, but I haven’t opened it to peek out there, yet.” Nicole walked quietly back to the door before turning to the pair. Robin was rubbing his wrist as if trying to remove any of the rope burns. Jeremy made his way behind Nicole, Robin following. “Ready?” She asked looking back, making sure they are with her. _

_ “Yeah, let’s do this.” Jeremy pumped himself up. _

_ Pulling the handle back, Nicole was able to pop her head out, twisting one way to look down the hall, then the opposite way. Why was it empty? Hoping this is very poor planning on their abductors part, Nicole will take every advantage she can get. _

_ The gang made their way down the hall, Nicole decided to follow the direction of the light that appeared at one end of the hall. As they drew closer to the end of the section, low voices could be heard just yards away. Nicole stopped to peer around the corner, noting who was in the large room. Four men stood around a table, leaning over it looking down at some paperwork. Three men stood at the far end, and the fourth stood with his back to Nicole. If it were the other way around, Nicole knew it would be far easier to sneak up on them, but since three of men in black suits could probably notice her make her appearance before she could attack, it’ll make this a little more difficult. _

_ Sighing, Nicole moved her eyes across the room. She noticed a door on the other side of the men. There was also a guard standing in front of it, making five men that they’ll have to get past, with just pipes and a wrench. As far as she could tell, the men weren’t packing. Again, poor planning on their part. What is going on? _

_ Nicole turned around to tell Jeremy and Robin that there is five in the next room. She knew the odds were not looking great, but she knew she could probably take two at once, if one of the boys - probably Robin - could take another pair, leaving Jeremy with the fifth by himself. It could work. Twisting back around, Nicole waited for the opportune moment. _

_ Glancing behind her, the boys were ready to strike. Psyching herself up, Nicole closed her eyes. All she could think about was getting back to Waverly. “Nicole.” She could hear Waverly’s voice in her memory, whispering her name. Opening her eyes again, adjusting to the light from the other room, Nicole saw that one of the men around the table moved to the opposite side, making two men now with their backs to her. It is time. _

_ The guard looked down at his watch, it was nearly two. His attention snapped back when he heard a grunt as someone hit the table. The redhead woman was swing the wrench at the second man, knocking him out, while the other two who were tied up with her charged in. He sprang into action and ran toward the group. The little one of the bunch was running to him full speed. He raised his clenched fist up and pulled back, thrusting a forceful swing toward the small captee. It was in slow motion, he noticed the little guy taking his swing with a pipe in his hand, but the guard was faster. Hitting him square on the nose, the guard’s fist made contact with the young man’s face. The blow knocked the little guy out - the guard watched his head snap back, before falling back onto the concrete floor. _

_ Pulling his attention away from the limp body, the guard looked up in time to see the redhead climb on top of the table and leap toward him. He thought he should catch her in midair and pull her to the ground, but he failed to notice the heavy-duty wrench. Nicole heaved the heavy wrench over her head, and with both hands pulling it down with all her strength over the guard’s head, connecting the metal to skull with a deafening crack. _

_ The guard fell to his knees before collapsing on the ground near Jeremy. Nicole twisted around and saw that the two remaining men still standing. One man held Robin’s arms pulled behind his back, restraining his movement, while the other starting swing his fists at his stomach and chest. Robin kicked his legs, trying and failing to push the offenders off him. Nicole raised the wrench again, and threw it to the back of the head as the man was ready to punch Robin again. The man collapsed by the forceful blow. _

_ Robin pushed back on his legs, but his strength wasn’t enough. The suited man threw Robin to the ground with force and Nicole heard more than saw Robin’s back smack the concrete. Nicole bent over to retrieve the pipes that was still in Jeremy’s hands. The man rushed over toward Nicole, pushing the table away as he did. The scratch of the legs of the table echoed in the room. With all her strength, Nicole swings her arms open, a pipe in each hand, then swinging them back together, colliding with the pipes to either side of the man’s face. The steel pipes vibrated against her wrists. She yelped in pain when the swollen wrist was used to smack the pipe against the now bloody face of the man. She smacked him again, across the jaw before he fell back on the floor. _

_ With all of the men down, including her friends, Nicole stumbled to the table. Leaning against it to catch her breath, she grunted in pain, but made her way to Robin. He was rolling over onto his stomach with an arm behind his back trying to massage his back that was clearly in pain. “Here, Robin.” Nicole helped pull Robin up to his feet. _

_ “Jeremy?” He grunted, he hunched over, straining to stand up straight. The pair walked over to Jeremy, who had blood running down his nose. As Robin kneeled over Jeremy, Nicole began walking around the room. She wanted to know if there’s something here to help them get out. “Hey, Jeremy. Hey, hey. Get up,” Nicole could hear Robin pleading for Jeremy to regain consciousness. A few small groans later, Robin was sitting Jeremy up. “I think your nose is broken.” _

_ “Perfect, just perfect.” Jeremy moaned. Able to wipe the blood away, Jeremy was standing up in no time. “Wait, does this make me look tough now?” _

_ Rolling their eyes, Nicole and Robin couldn’t help but chuckle. “Yeah, now you look just as rough and tough as Doc.” Robin complimented. _

_ “Oh goody.” Jeremy exclaimed but winced in pain when he smiled. “Ow!” _

_ Just then the door swung open. Nicole raised her arms, ready to swing the pipes still in her hands, until she noticed who stormed in. “Wynonna?” _

_ Looking around the room, from the surprised faces to the unconscious bodies sprawled on the floor, Wynonna shook her head. “Yeah, of course, it’s me. I’m here to rescue you dumbasses. Duh.” _

_ “What?” “How’d we get here?” “Where are we?” All three began to question Wynonna, marching up to her, demanding answers. “Whoa, slow it down, people. I only have two ears-and one of them is the good one, so I can only hear one person at a time!” _

_ Nicole focused her attention on the movement behind the raven-haired woman. “Nedly?” Rushing over to him, pushing past Wynonna, Nicole flung her arms around the old man. _

_ Surprised, Nedly coughed out, “Now, I couldn’t let you guys have all the fun, now could I?” Patting her back, Nedly was able to wiggle his way out of the hug. But he noticed Nicole stiffen. Nicole stood up straight and was looking over Nedly’s shoulder. _

_ There was a group of four standing directly behind Nedley, in the room where Wynonna and he had just left. “What’s going on? Who are they?” Nicole turned back to Wynonna. _

_ “Yeah, uh, they’re not my friends. But I can explain.” Nicole eyed Wynonna puzzelenly. _

_ Nicole took in the sight before her. She didn’t recognize anyone in the room, and that’s when it hit her - “Where’s Waverly?” _

_ With guilt, Wynonna eyed the floor, and groaned, fumbling for words, catching Nicole’s eye before answering “It took her. I don’t know what, but something took her into the Garden.” _

***

Nicole has chills running down her skin. Her Waverly has been in the Garden for two weeks, with nothing and no one to keep her from harm. Sure, Doc is there, some where, some how, but what could he do? Nicole didn’t know where to stand on this because sometimes Doc can do more harm than good. But she doesn’t have a choice but to put faith in Doc. Wynonna believes he’ll take care of her, watch out for her, protect her, but it’s been two weeks, and nothing has proven that they’re safe and alive.

Jeremy has been working non-stop to figure out the mechanics. He believes there is a way in, but he has to work on spells or some device or some kind of signal that will get them in. Or draw them out.

“ _ Nicole _ .” 

Waverly’s voice echoes from a distance. Nicole stops her pacing in her office. She can’t tell if it’s really Waverly calling for her, or a distant memory. But she swears it’s real. She has to believe.

It has to be real, or else what else can she do but hold on. She’ll fall apart if she can’t or doesn’t believe it’s real. It  _ has _ to be.

Wynonna didn’t believe her at first, thinking that Nicole was having a breakdown, hearing voices in her head. But as Wynonna put it, “weirder shit has happened,” so she believed that Nicole could probably hear Waverly’s voice.

Nicole began pacing again. Trying not to let her anger boil over. Again. Nicole hasn’t spoken to Wynonna since the gang left the warehouse where they were held captive two weeks ago. She couldn’t stand it. She was angry. She threw everything she had at Wynonna, words, slaps, papers, mugs, whatever she got her hand on when Wynonna stepped in the room. It hurt so much.

Nicole knew she needed to calm down, even just a little bit. But the anger, Nicole was very aware of, had taken over when she spat at Wynonna the other day, “I will  _ never _ forgive you.” It was safe to say that Wynonna kept her distance from Nicole, too. Which is why Wynonna, just like Jeremy, has locked herself in the BBD office. Nicole knew they were working around the clock. But the clock wasn’t standing still. Nicole ran her fingers through her hair, massaging her forehead over the excruciating headache.

Nicole prayed for a miracle. And that miracle was Jeremy. The BBD door creaked open and Nicole dropped her hands from her face. In walked both Jeremy and Wynonna, and Nicole’s eyes drew her attention to the pair. Wynonna adjusted her leather jacket, keeping her eye steady with Nicole’s glare.

Kate and Robin who had been sitting in the waiting area for the past hour, watching Nicole pace up and down the hall stood up from their chairs and walked over to Nicole’s side. Nedly, who had spent time between the BBD office and Nicole’s as a mediator for the group, stepped out from behind Jeremy. He was holding a small metal box on his hip. Nicole knew what that meant.

Wynonna took a few steps forward until she was in front of Nicole. Taking the necklace that was around her neck, handing the chain to Nicole, Wynonna spoke up at last, “Let’s go get our girl.”

***

_ Over the next hour, Wynonna carefully explained the situation. Doing a poor ass job of explaining how she drugged her friends and took off on her own, with Waverly following closely behind - Nicole couldn’t take it anymore and began fuming. Yelling and cursing at Wynonna for letting this happen. That’s when Wynonna had to explain who the people were standing in the room - “They took you guys to persuade me. To get me to do their dirty work for them.” _

_ “To do what?” Nicole shouted, eyeing both Wynonna then the group. _

_ “I had to make a deal with these assholes,” she points her finger over to the group before continuing. “They think they can harness whatever funky energy is coming from the Garden.” Nedly holds up a metal container, indicating this where they’ll store the ‘funky energy’ from the Garden. “As if this Ghostbuster’s ghost trap will hold some kind of light.” _

_ “It will.” One of the members spoke up. “Don’t fail us, Earp. You saw how easy it was for us to take your friends--” _

_ “Yeah, only ‘cause I drugged them first.” Wynonna scoffed. _

_ “Not now Wynonna!” Nicole barked. _

_ “Well, next time, they will really be in trouble, with no means of escape.” The man said before he and his group ventured out the front door. _

***

Kate, Nedly, Wynonna, and Nicole were packed in the cruiser as Nicolee maneuvered he vehicle toward the site of the stairs to the Garden. Robin and Jeremy were back at the station, being left behind so that if they need back up, the pair could join the group when signaled.

Nicole’s knuckles turned white as she gripped the steering wheel harder with each passing second. Taking a deep breath in, Nicole removed one of her hands and traced the necklace placed against her chest. The cold chain hung low, weighted down by the god-awful-ugly-ass-possible-engagement-ring that Waverly had given to Nicole just moments before the blackness took over.

Nicole was wrong about this ring. Of course, she still hated it, but she couldn’t deny its power. The voice she kept hearing, it was coming from the ring. Waverly kept calling for Nicole, through the ring.

_ “Nicole.” _

After Nicole told Jeremy about hearing Waverly’s voice, that’s when Jeremy began to figure out that maybe the ring could be used. Of course, he started rambling about some Lord of the Rings reference, but Wynonna shouted over his ramblings if they could use it to get in the Garden. Over the next two weeks, Jeremy was able to locate the signal that was radiating from the ring to be used as a GPS to track where Waverly (and Doc, if he’s with her) would be.

The ring had the power to push through the invisible shield - they had tried this out a few days ago. Nicole put the ring on her finger and was able to put her hand, then her arm, through the barrier surrounding the stairs. They tested this a few times, Nicole was able to move in and out the forcefield with ease because of the ring. Then they tested if she could take a weapon, then a person, then multiple weapons, and multiple people with her. The gang realized out that as long as everyone is holding hands, they all could line up to push through the shield.

Arriving on site, the gang shuffled out of the vehicle. Wynonna stood behind Nicole. She watched as Nicole adjusted the strap of the shotgun around her back. Kate had opted to do without weaponry, she - just like Doc, something that Wynonna hated about Kate - said she was a weapon herself. Nedly pulled the metal box by its strap, and wrapped it around his waist so it clung to him on his hip. “Just like a fanny pack, right Nedley?” Wynonna joked to lighten the mood as she brought the Peacemaker to her side.

When no one responded except in eye roll gestures, Wynonna groaned under breath, “so that’s how it’s gonna be. Okay. Let’s do this.” The group linked their hands together, they all formed a line, following Nicole. The ring forced itself through the shield as the line made their way up the stairs.

The plan was to be able to use the ring to guide them through whatever comes next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am doing a Season 4 theory...think you can handle that?

**Author's Note:**

> Will you be with me on this journey? Life is unpredictable, but we must keep moving forward - think Waverly and Nicole can? I promise it will all be explained.
> 
> Coming up next chapter: what happened three months ago - the beginning of the end...


End file.
